King of my heart
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Astrid a pesar de sentirse al fin libre de las garras de su madre está obligada a participar en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando su estrés sobrepasa el limite decide irse con solo una persona el "Rey de su corazón" [Modern Hiccstrid] [AU]


Summary: Astrid a pesar de sentirse al fin libre de las garras de su madre está obligada a participar en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando su estrés sobrepasa el limite decide irse con solo una persona el "Rey de su corazón" [Modern Hiccstrid] [AU]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, How to train your dragon junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Escuchen King of my heart de Taylor Swift, últimamente estoy super obsesionada con esa canción y es la razón de este One Shot.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _King of my heart_**

 _"Dime que me quieres y no a las cosas lujosas. Cariño, entonces esto es suficiente._

 _Eres tu al que he estado esperando. Rey de mi corazón" – King of my heart. Taylor Swift_

 **1.-**

Se acomodó los aretes que su madre había elegido para ella y se soltó el cabello, llevarlo de esa manera se sentía como una liberación, llevaba aproximadamente seis meses viviendo sola en su departamento poco lujoso y se sentía completamente libre y autentica, nunca pensó que estar sola lejos del hogar en donde vivió toda su vida la haría sentir tan bien.

Perfectamente bien.

Cuando tomó la decisión de vivir sola su madre pegó el grito en el cielo ¿Cómo era posible que su "pequeña" princesa quisiera abandonarla?, por otra parte, su tia la apoyó hasta que le mostró el lugar que había elegido como su hogar, un pequeño departamento con dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y un living comedor completamente simples.

La pequeña familia de Astrid siempre había sido bastante unida, por lo que el hecho de que la única hija de los Hofferson se fuera del hogar para vivir sola mientras estudiaba y trabajaba daba mucho de que hablar entre las amigas de su madre.

La madre que no la había visitado ni una sola vez desde que estaba viviendo por su cuenta y la comprendía, su madre no era del tipo de mujer que iría a lugares como ese. No iba a obligarla a ir a un lugar al cual no estaba acostumbrada pero no podía esconder que realmente le hería no recibir su visita.

Aunque claro, vivir sola no la alejaba de todos los eventos importantes a los que solía ser invitada y ofrecida como un trozo de carne frente a la multitud que admiraba a su familia dedicada a al comercio al exterior mas a pesar de que la rubia había sido criada como una "joya de alto calibre" ese tipo de eventos nunca fueron de su agrado.

Por eso, ahora mientras se miraba frente al espejo del baño del hotel en donde su madre estaba festejando su cumpleaños número 54 se sentía algo incomoda, como si tuviera que sonreírles a todas esas personas siendo la muñequita de aparador que había sido toda su vida, pero ahora con 24 años era una chica completamente diferente.

Suspiró, observó su celular en donde Ruffnut le había enviado una foto con un vaso de cerveza en la mano y la envidió, quien como ella que podía estar con el grupo bebiendo y riendo, mientras que ella tenia que ver a millonarios e hijos de estos hablando de cosas sin importancia para Astrid.

Salió del baño y rápidamente fue interceptada por un par de pretendientes, uno alto y musculoso, sueño de cualquier muchacha que le gustaran los chicos sin cerebro, otro era de mediana estatura, de cabello negro de ojos marrones, a él lo conocía por una razón… su madre.

Desde que nacieron las familias habían comentado en lo beneficioso que sería casarlos, pero Astrid nunca estuvo interesada. Eret era un chico de lo peor, abusaba de su poder y además trataba horrible a todas las personas, aunque había dos razones extras por las cuales no estaba interesada en Eret.

La primera era porque no estaba interesada en salir con alguien como él, alguien que trataba a los demás como una mierda.

La segunda era porque estaba interesada en otra persona, su novio "secreto". Un chico que tenía que ir a por ella en aproximadamente media hora.

Solo debía aguantar media hora más.

― ¡Hola, _nena_! ― Dijo Eret provocando que la rubia rodara los ojos molesta ― ¿Vamos por un trago?

― No, gracias ― Respondió cogiendo su celular. Ya estaba harta de la fiesta y realmente quería largarse, estaba tratando de ser correcta y no apartarlo de un golpe.

Era el cumpleaños de su madre y no quería arruinarlo.

― Pero, _bebé_ yo sé que quieres un poco de esto ― Le mostró los músculos y ella hizo una mueca de asco pensando cómo era posible que su madre los quisiera casados.

Astrid soltó una risa sarcástica para luego agarrarle la corbata y acercarlo a ella frunciendo el ceño

― Vuelve a llamarme _bebé_ y te vuelo los dientes

Lo soltó para luego empujarlo al caminar entre la gente sintiéndose bastante molesta al ser seguida por esos chicos tan prepotentes y narcisistas, llamó por teléfono a Hiccup, pero él no contestó, bufó molesta para luego mandarle un mensaje empujando sin querer a la gente que estaba cerca de ella.

 _"Hey ¿Dónde estás? Dime que vienes en Toothless porque dejé a Stormfly en casa"_

Sintió envidia de Heather que se había zafado de la fiesta porque su hermano estaba enfermo y se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, todo habría sido más fácil si Heather o Ruffnut estuvieran con ella, pero esta última estaba en una fiesta al otro lado de la ciudad.

― ¡Astrid! ― Exclamó su padre provocando que la chica se detuviera con el celular en el oído aun tratando de contactarse con su novio ― ¡Hija mía!

La abrazó fuertemente y ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa, su padre era todo lo contrario a su madre. Él era bondadoso, todo un guerrero que presumía a su hija no por su belleza, sino que por su intelecto y su fuerza bruta.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te hiciste en el cabello?! ― El comentario de su madre provocó que varios invitados se girarán para ver la escena que parecía querer formarse.

― ¿No se nota? Lo solté, las trenzas que habías hecho eran ridículas ― respondió tocándose el cabello con suavidad, solo un par de palabras de su madre podían destruirla, pero no le iba a dar el lujo de hacer eso ― Además se siente mejor así.

La mujer la tomó del brazo con fuerza ignorando los reclamos de su marido y Astrid no pudo zafarse del agarre rápidamente, podía ver la sonrisa satisfactoria de Eret y del otro muchacho, trató de soltarse soltando un par de improperios y su celular sonó con un ringtone bastante fuerte (Mezcla producida por el hermano de Ruff) lo guardó con dificultad en su bolso y luego sacó una copa de champagne que traía uno de los camareros.

― Es ridículo, completamente ridículo ― Comentó la señora Hofferson deteniéndose junto al gran ventanal del Lobby. ― ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar el cabello de esa manera? ¡La familia de Eret está aqui! Si te sigues comportando de esa manera ni Eret, ni ningun chico se casará contigo.

Debía de estar bromeando, en qué clase de mundo vivía en donde su madre la menospreciaba de esa manera tan ruin y despreciable, prácticamente la estaba tratando como moneda de cambio y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada así, ella valía mucho como persona.

― ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡No estoy interesada en llevarme si quiera bien con ese tipo!

― ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Debes obedecerme!

― ¡Tengo una vida, mujer! ― Exclamó frunciendo el ceño. Si, estaba siendo un poco grosera pero poco le importaba en ese momento

Dio una mirada rápida hacia el ventanal y se le cortó la respiración, caminando hacia el hotel venia Henry "Hiccup" Haddock con una camisa de mezclilla bastante gastada con algunas marcas de quemaduras en las mangas, una de sus manos iba en su bolsillo y la otra llevaba un casco negro, cojeaba un poco por la prótesis que llevaba en la pierna izquierda y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

― ¿Quién demonios invitó a ese chico tan… común?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

― ¿Sabes algo, madre? ― Se soltó del agarre, la señaló con su dedo índice y de repente se volvió a sentir como la chica grosera que fue por un momento en la escuela ― ¡Me vale lo que piense la familia de Eret! ¡No me casaría con él ni en un millón de años! Es decir ¿Lo has visto? ¡Hasta su actitud es una porquería! Y ese chico al que tú llamas "común" ¡Es mi novio y vale muchísimo más que cualquier persona de esta maldita fies…

Su discusión fue interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada que le dejó la mejilla izquierda adolorida provocando que por poco se le cayera la copa de champagne al suelo, en su corta existencia su madre nunca la había golpeado, era la primera vez y todo el mundo estaba observando la escena expectante, levantó la vista mirando a su madre que hasta ella estaba sorprendida.

Caminó dignamente hacia la salida sintiéndose observada y cuando llegó a la puerta de salida todos aun la estaban mirando, fijó su vista en su madre que se acariciaba la mano con la que la había golpeado, levantó la copa de champagne y con voz fuerte y clara dijo:

― Por Bertha Hofferson, para que deje de ser una persona arrogante y déspota.

Se bebió el contenido rápidamente y dejó caer la copa al suelo para seguidamente salir del hotel corriendo.

Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba respirar, había peleado con su madre ¡Su madre la había golpeado! Su madre la quería casar con un tipo completamente desagradable.

Comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por caer por sus mejillas, pasó la mano por sus ojos, no iba a darle el gusto a su madre de caer una sola lagrima, soltó un grito de frustración más parecido a un grito de guerra y fue cuando entonces lo vio, como si hubiera caído del cielo tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia ella esperando poder abrazarla, pero lo que el chico recibió fue un golpe en el brazo.

― Te tardaste mucho.

El castaño le tocó la mejilla enrojecida pero no hizo preguntas, había aprendido a no hacerlas hasta que la chica se mostrara decidida a hablar.

― Discúlpeme. My Lady pero Snotlout me había escondido las llaves de la motocicleta ― Ambos rodaron los ojos y el chico le tomo la mano a la rubia invitándola a caminar hacia la calle. ― Luces terriblemente adorable con un vestido, pensé que no viviría para verte vestida así.

― ¡Oh, Cállate! ― Respondió empujándolo suavemente.

Su novio olía a gasolina y a pintura, y la hacía sentir tan bien, en casa.

Había conocido a Hiccup por accidente, cuando se había mudado a su nuevo hogar. Había estado peleando con la puerta de entrada por al menos media hora hasta que había decidido darle una patada por la frustración que sentía por no poder abrirla, cinco minutos después un chico castaño un poco más alto que ella y que parecía cojear un poco la miró con cara de shook preguntándole porqué le había dejado un agujero en la puerta.

Por supuesto ella no se había disculpado, simplemente terminó discutiéndole y golpeándole el brazo.

― ¿Quieres ir a casa o prefieres ir a …? ― No terminó la pregunta por la chica había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño para juntar sus labios en un beso.

Podía sentirlo sonreír y le quitó el casco con rapidez para colocárselo riendo.

― ¿Por qué no vamos a cualquier parte? ― El chico se subió a la motocicleta escuchándola y la rubia se subió tras él abrazándolo con fuerza, recordando la primera vez en que se subió a Toothless y casi le dio un ataque por la rapidez en que Hiccup manejaba su moto.

― No creo que te acepten en cualquier parte vestida de gala.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, escuchó el motor de la motocicleta y en segundos ya estaba alejándose del hotel en donde se había quedado su madre.

Conocer a Hiccup había sido una de las casualidades más grandiosas de su vida, si bien habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, la situación cambió cuando en una de las fiestas de Heather habían coincidido, por cosas del destino compartían el mismo grupo de amigos por dos personas en común FishLegs y Heather.

En esa fiesta terminaron conversando en uno de los sofás de la sala acerca de cosas al azar, la universidad, el vivir solos, y llegaron al tema de sus familias. No eran tan diferentes como pensaban, puesto que el chico tenía bastantes problemas paternales por no querer tomar el negocio de su familia; Valka, su madre era mucho más comprensiva y sabía que su hijo aun estaba encontrando lo que le hiciera feliz.

Podía recordar perfectamente la cara que había puesto Hiccup cuando le dijo que tenia una Harley; un rostro de sorpresa único que provocó una risa en la chica al escuchar que él también tenia una motocicleta y que la había apodado "Toothless", le contó que llevaba una prótesis por un accidente que había tenido culpa de un borracho y que por esa razón cojeaba un poco.

Esa noche Astrid había bebido por lo que no podía volver a casa manejando así que Hiccup la llevó a casa, esa acción se repitió varias veces desde ese día y cada uno turnándose para llevar al otro a casa.

Abrazó con más fuerza al chico, le habría gustado estar sin casco, pero su novio era un fanático de la seguridad cuando de Toothless se trataba y ella no le discutía porque al fin y al cabo la motocicleta no era de ella.

El aroma a agua salada y arena inundó sus fosas nasales, la moto se detuvo y la chica se bajó devolviéndole el casco desordenándose el pelo al hacerlo.

El castaño la miró sonriendo y le acarició el cabello con cuidado.

― Tienes efecto almohada ― Se excuso.

Astrid soltó una risa quitándose los tacones.

― Hasta ahora ha sido la peor excusa que me has dado para tocar mi pelo.

― Al menos lo intenté ― Se encogió de hombros y tiró del brazo se ella para abrazarla, pero la chica se zafó.

― ¡Una carrera!

En un suspiro del chico, Astrid ya estaba corriendo hasta la arena sintiéndose incomoda por el largo vestido rojo así que cuando llegó a la orilla del mar se sentó en el suelo y cogiendo las orillas de la tela las rasgó con fuerza.

Tras ella el chico caminó con cuidado, no le tenía mucho cariño a la arena. Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó junto a Astrid que de inmediato colocó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

― ¿Me contarás que sucedió?

La pregunta de Hiccup rompió el silencio y luego de un par de segundos Astrid le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, desde el estúpido de Eret hasta el golpe de su madre junto con el comentario malintencionado hacia su novio. Él asintió con suavidad acariciándole el cabello.

― Se que quería mantener esto en secreto ― Lo señaló a él y luego se señaló a si misma ― pero ¡Estaba tan molesta! La hubieras visto intentando casarme con otro tipo. No soy un trozo de carne o un trofeo que ganar. Lo único que quería era romperle la boca a ese patán.

― ¡Oh, me hubiera gustado de ver eso! ― Rio un poco siendo empujado por la chica ― De igual manera estoy aquí porque me pude zafar de la fiesta de mi padre.

― ¿Esmoquin y corbata?

― Y no olvides la Champagne ― Hiccup levantó el meñique provocando que Astrid rodara los ojos riendo. Él carraspeó para poder empezar con su típica imitación de su padre, voz grave un acento entre británico-escoses bastante marcado y señalando con el dedo a su novia comenzó ― _Henry todo esto que vez será tuyo algún día, deberías comenzar a estudiar una carrera que logre beneficiarte._

Astrid comenzó a reírse soltando una pequeña risa nasal al momento en que movía sus hombros y brazos para imitar a su novio.

― Pero papá yo quiero ser un artista ― Movió los hombros exageradamente ― Ser dueño de la empresa no es lo mío ¡Quiero viajar por el mundo en busca de mi destino!

― ¡Yo no muevo los brazos así!

― ¡Si lo haces, babe!

Bastante tarde se dio cuenta de que le había dado un apodo, lo notó en el momento en que el chico soltó una fuerte risa.

― ¿Babe? ¿Me llamaste, babe? ― La chica negó repetidas veces con la cabeza sintiendo las mejillas ruborizadas ― ¡No puedes retractarte! Así que eres My lady y yo soy tu Babe, es oficial y bastante original.

― ¡Oh, Cállate Hiccup Haddock!

― Intenta callarme, Astrid Hofferson ― él se levantó con rapidez moviendo sus manos desafiándola a una pelea ― Se que quieres hacerlo.

¿Cómo era posible que quisiera a ese chico tanto? Era el tipo de muchacho que realmente no era su _tipo._ Hiccup era pacifista, un artista, un chico con dinero que realmente era diferente a todos los que conocía.

De todos los muchachos con los que había intentado salir él era el único que no era del tipo lujoso, sus citas se resumían en cine, comida chatarra, motocicletas, playa y horas y horas de ver Friends en Netflix, porque él estaba enamorado de ella no de sus antiguas cosas lujosas

Y ahí se dio cuenta, cuando el chico le lanzó arena incitándola a seguirlo y pelear de una manera estúpida, a pesar de saber que Astrid siempre ganaba.

Hiccup era lo que siempre había estado esperando, él era suficiente y era al único que podría llamar el rey de su corazón.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **¡Hola! Es mi primer Hiccstrid moderno y espero que haya reflejado lo que sea que intentaba escribir. Al principio este iba a ser un fic para otro fandom pero la canción me sonaba muy Astrid x Hiccup y esto salió.**

 **Les mando un besote, lamento si me quedaron muy fuera de personaje, si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía o alguna descripción ¡Hice lo que pude y muero de sueño! ¡Espero sus críticas constructivas!**

 **Los ama, Holly.**


End file.
